


Hell's Dragon Slayer

by kamo110721



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamo110721/pseuds/kamo110721
Summary: This is the story of Akuma Dalgon, Hells Dragon Slayer, her sister Suki Dalgon the ice dragon slayer, and Akuma's best friend Mujakina Asu a Take-over mage. When grimoire heart shows up and burns there village they have no choice but to go see Master Makarov. When they get to the guild what happens? Do they join, or do they go there separate ways?  (I am no go at these things I'm sorry! Please check out my story! I swear it's worth the read!)





	1. The burning house part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts at the very beginning, actually it starts before Fairy Tail. I’m going to try and go through the whole series, and if you have anything that you want to happen in the story let me know and I’ll try and make it happen ;-p

Chapter one

*Akuma’s P.O.V*

               “Mujakina!! Get Scar!!”  I yell, running in the burning house along with Mujakina. I start to frantically search the burning house for Suki.

               “Suki!!!” I yell looking around in search for my blue haired sister, but all I see are black flames. I try using what little magic magic I have left to put the flames out but they only grow in size. I then try to calm myself down, but you can't really do that when your only family left  is in a house that’s about to burn to the ground. All of a sudden a piece of the ceiling comes crashing down in front of me. “SUKI!!!”

                         Alright. This is probably pretty confusing for you. Let's start at the beginning shall we?

*Earlier this morning*

                “Akuma! Get your butt up out of that bed this instant, or so help the gods…” I hear my sister's voice warn me. With my eyes still closed I respond.

“Shu’d up already before I drop kick you into next Tuesday.” I threaten her. “And it’s the weekend anyway. Just let me sleep in peace.” I groan rolling onto my side pulling my blanket over my head and turning away from my blue haired sister.  

               Suki, as you have probably already have guessed, is my little sister. She’s one year younger then me, so that makes her 17. She has light blue hair that reaches just about above her butt. Her eyes are a shade darker that her hair. She's about 5’5 and has snow white skin.

               I can feel Suki glaring at me through my covers. “Akuma come on!” Suki groans then flops down on top of me, letting her full weight crush me. Which isn’t that much but still. “It’s such a nice day out, we should go and enjoy it.” She continues to whine. Then she starts poking my shoulder again and again, not letting giving up or stopping.

               “Get… Off… Me… Now… “ I growl at her, rolling to the side causing her to fall off the bed with a loud thud. Thinking that she accepted that she wasn’t going to wake me up, I snuggle back into my blanket letting the warmth take me back to sleep. Or at least tried to. Suddenly my blanket gets torn away from me and the cold air surrounds me, making me curl up into a ball an shiver. “Get up.” Suki commands. I open my left eye to look at her and see that she has my big fuzzy blanket. She glares down at me and I glare right back my golden eyes turn a little pink.

              “You better give that back now… “ I say slowly sitting up. Suki then smirks. “Um…. No.” She says and pulls the blanket closer to her. “THAT’S IT YOU LITTLE SNOW- UGH!” I yell not even being able to complete my

sentence jumping off my bed and diving for her. She squeals and barely dodges me. She darts out of the room dropping the blanket and I chase after her.

           

                “You’re gonna get it now Suki!” I hear Scar, my exceed, yell after us as we pass the living room. I reach my hand out about to grab her, when she turns to go into the kitchen. ‘oh you sly dog…’ I think running in right behind her.

               I stop and look for Suki my gaze darting around the room. Then I see her hiding behind Mujakina, my best friend. She has long blonde hair that she always keeps in a fishtail braid over her shoulder, and a flower headband sits on top of her head. She has light green piercing eyes. Mujakina is a little over 5’5, and is semi-tan.

     fffsred        “Mujakina save me!” Suki shouts still hiding behind Mujakina, then she pokes her head above her shoulder and points a finger at me. “SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!” Suki yells. “Your damn right I am!” I shout back taking a step closer. She screams using Mujakina as a shield. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry ok?! I just thought since it was such a nice day out we can all go play outside?” She tells me with a pout. I look at her as if she just grew two heads.

                 “IT’S SNOWING YOU MORON!! Why on gods earth would I  of all  people want to go into the freezing weather?!” I ask/shout. “I don’t know?” Suki steps out from behind Mujakina. “And besides, first of all it’s just barely snowing and second of all, you have your fire magic that always keeps you warm. So I didn’t think it was such a big deal.” Suki states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

               “My hells fire might keep me warm most of the time, but that doesn’t mean that I want to go outside and freeze my nose off.” I say. Then Mujakina pipes in.

               “Suki, you can see Akuma doesn’t want to go. Why don’t just me and you go, by ourselves. How does that sound?” She asks. ‘You little witch…. You know Suki doesn’t go anywhere without me!’ I shout in my head. Suki smiles hopefully at Mujakina. “So you’ll go with me?” Suki asks and Mujakina nods. I sigh run my hand though my short black hair.

               “You know what? Fine! I’ll go. But there's no guarantee that you’ll be seeing me playing the snow. I’m just going to keep an eye on y’all.” Suki cheers then runs out of the room to tell Scar, leaving me alone with Mujakina. I turn to her. “You think you’re so smart don’t you?” I state instead of questioning. Mujakina shots me a smirk. “Just a smudge.”

               “And besides, when’s the last time we actually woke you up, and you stayed up?” She questions. I deadpanned. “Yesterday… With a blow horn… In my ear.” When I say this she looks confused. “I don’t remember that.” And puts a finger on her chin, in thought. I snort.

               “So much for being smart.” Mujakina gasps with wide eyes. “You JERK!!” She yells and picks up a spoon on the counter and throws it at me. I dodge it laughing. Mujakina picks another spoon and throws it again, which I dodge again.

              

               “You know what? Just go get dressed!” Mujakina says frustrated. I laughing again and start out the room. “Okay smart one.” And before she can though something else, (like a knife) I run out of the room and into my room.

               Once I’m there I slam my door shut and press my back to it breathing deeply. When I regain my breath I walk to my closet and pick out a dark blue tank top, with lighter blues swirling around the dark blue, a black jacket that stops a little under my chest, and some black loose pants with a belt.

            Then I grab a black a white hat, placing it on my head. I look a myself in the mirror and scan myself. My eyes are a gold color with black specks, and my eyes can change colors with my moods. Well a ring a whatever color goes around my iries letting people my moods. That is if they can guess what the color means.

              I’m not that developed in the chest area, making me look like a boy with my black short her. And it doesn’t help that I wear boys clothes either, but they’re cheaper than the girly frilly pink crap that's like forty jewels a top. I mean come on, seriously? No shirt should cost that much.

               I have a dragon tattoo on my back from my tailbone to just below my neck, in honor of my step father. You're probably wondering ‘Why a dragon tattoo?’  Well my dears, he is a dragon.

               Yes you read right. He was a dragon, well i guess he still is but he left me and Suki seven years ago. Just disappeared off the face of the earth! Now you're probably wondering ‘Well if a dragon raised you and Suki are you two dragon slayers?’  That would be correct.

              While I’m Hells dragon slayer, which means I can summon Hells fire, can use the Keys Of The Underworld, summon Demons, and pretty much anything that's from hell, Suki is a Ice Dragon Slayer.

   

              She can do anything with ice, but while she has such a strong and powerful power, it takes a lot out of her. Suki can only use her magic for a short amount of time. But I could probably go at least one day without stopping or resting using my magic. Gratent it takes a huge toll on me afterwards, but I can still do it.

              “Akuma! Come on!” Suki yells banging on my door. I walk to my door then open it quickly while she’s still banging on it. Her fist comes towards my shoulder but I catch it right before it can hit me. “Seriously?” I ask glancing down at her hand still in a fist with a raised eyebrow.

            Suki whins. “That’s so cool, and not at the same time. How come I  can’t do that? Maannnnnn… “

             “What? My good reflexes, or the eyebrow thing?” I question.

              “Both! I mean we are sisters right? How come I can’t do that?” Suki asks, still whining as we start for the door were Mujakina is waiting with Scar. “Just because we’re sisters doesn’t mean we can do the same things.” I try reasoning with her. “Take our magic for example. I use Hells Fire and you use Ice. I couldn’t use Ice magic if could save my life.”

              Suki giggled as we reached the door. “Yeah you really can’t. Remember when dad had you try freezing a lake and you instead you set it on fire? The lake!! How do you set a lake on fire?!” I laugh.

               “Yeah I remember! Dad looked like he was gonna explode! He didn’t even know how I did it, and tried everything to put it out but nothing worked. Finally it just died down on it’s own.” We both laugh as we come to a stop in front of Mujakina.

               Mujakina has a amused smile on. “So I see that you two made up.” I give her a weird look. “We weren’t fighting. Just a sisterly argument.” Scar snorts.

               “A sisterly argument where you were about to kill her?” Scar says flying up to my shoulder. Scar Is an Exceed. I found her two years after my sister's and I’s dragon disappeared. Scar has red fur with black tiger stripes on her back. She has a scar (hints the name) over her left eye that's covered by her bangs that are black with red tiger stripes going across her them.

              “Of course. Isn’t that what a sisterly argument is?” I ask in a duh tone. All she does is shake her head. “Whatever… “ I mutter. “Are we going or not? Cause if not I’m going back to bed.” I tell them “No no no no no no!” Suki say quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. “You’re coming whether you like or not.” Suki tells me.

              We all walk out the door, well Scar stays on my shoulder, and we’re all engulfed in the cold air. The only one that's kind of affected by the coldness is Mujakina. “So Akuma, are we going on a mission anytime soon.” Mujakina asks as we walk down the street that leads to the forest.

              “I don’t know maybe. There was this one job that was paying 500,000 jewel but someone beat me to it. It was an S-class jod.” Mujakina groans. “Man, That's a lot of jewel, was it a monster job?”

              “Yeah, it was some sort of lizard type thing. It was supposed to be as big a mountain” I replied. “But besides it’s not like we need the jewel, we have plenty.” I tell Mujakina giving her a pointed look thats says Don’t-be-Greedy. “I know I know, but it’s so boring lately.” Mujakina complained. “I’ll get a job soon, that we can all go on how bout that?” I ask them and they nod their heads.

                Once we reach the edge of the forest I look over to Suki. “Okay now what?” I ask her. She has a small smirk on, then she starts walking farther into the woods. “This way.”

                After a while of walking she stops. I look around, with the huge trees looming over me, I can hear the crickets and the bugs. To be quite honest it's kind of peaceful.

              My thoughts are interrupted by a snowball hitting my face. ‘What the… Ohhh, now I know why she wanted to go deeper into the forest.’  I think to myself. Mujakina starts laughing along with Scar, who ends up falling off my shoulder in the process.

              I slowly wipe the cold snow off my face and turn towards Suki who still has that stupid smirk on her face with another snowball in hand. “I’m gonna wipe that smirk right off your face.” I growl with on own smirk. “Requip, the red ninja.” I requip into my ninja armor, and disappeared.

             I appear on one of the tree branches that's above the girls. Mujakina’s laughs die down a bit and she looks around. Scar’s still laughing her ass off as she says, “You’re really in for it now Suki!” Suki looks around frantically looking for me. Then she raises her arms and makes a snow blizzard.

              When the snow blizzard dies down everything is covered in snow. My sister’s a smart cookie I’ll say that much. Now that everything around us is snow white she can see my red ninja requip armor. She can also see, when I move, if I leave tracks. “Requip armor of the snow goddess.” I whisper as I requip in to my snow armor and jump down from the tree softly. When I land I crouch down and make a two snowballs. Suki has her back to me and Mujakina is still giggling. I throw the snowballs at them, one hitting Suki in the back of her head and one hitting Mujakina in her neck. They quickly whip their heads in my direction but I’ve already disappeared.

           Suki closes her eyes and I know that she’s searching for my aura. A snowball then appears in her hand and she throws it where I am, crouched down with a snowball in hand about to throw it at her.

           She laughs. “Haha I got you!” I chuckle as well. “You might of started this, but I gonna end it.” Then I throw the snowball at her.

*timeskip to after the snowball fight brought to you by Happys fish*

             I groan rubbing my shoulder back in my normal clothes “Man sis, who knew you had such a killer arm?” I ask. The sun started to set a few minutes ago so we decided it was time to head home. We all have pink noses, and light blue lips caused by the snow. Well not Suki do to her magic since she’s an Ice mage she’s learned to indoor the coldness.

             Suki giggles. “I think you just threw your arm out, throwing all those snowballs so hard.” She resorts. “Yeah well, you didn't have t-” A scream interrupts me. I look to the village and see black smoke rising over the tree lines.

               I look to Mujakina with a serious look. She has the same look. I give a sharp nod of my head and we take off running with Suki running beside Mujakina and Scar flying by me. “Scar I want you to scout ahead, see what’s going on.” I tell Scar.

             “Already done.” She replies speeding off ahead of us. “What do you think it is?” Suki asks. I shake my head. “It can’t be anything good.” Is all I say.

              When we reach the village we come to a stop. People, young and old are running everywhere. Scar come flying back a she looks shocked. “Akuma you’ll never guess what’s going on! It’s the people- With the- And they’re-!”

            “Scar! SCAR!! Calm down and tell me who did these.”  I yell at her. She takes a deep breath then lets it out. “It’s Grimoire Heart.” She says in a grave tone. I suck in a sharp breath. “What?! Those bastards tracked me down here?! What the hell! Don’t they know when enough is enough?” I rant.

             “Akuma, we need to evacuate the village.” Mujakina says. I turn to her and nod. “Alright. Suki and Scar,”- I turn back to them- “I want you two to help the men, women, and children out of the village and into the forest you got that?” I ask. They nod and start to the people in the streets.

             “Mujakina, we’re gonna teach this dark guild what happens when they mess with a Wizard Saint.” Mujakina nods her head as well and we start to run in the direction that I hear evil laughter and the sense of death.

             We turn a corner and are greeted with what we were looking for… Trouble. There are at least ten men and their and surrounding three girls.

             One looks six, with short blonde hair and voilet eyes. Another looks eleven with long lime green hair and with one of her eyes sky blue and the other a shade darker then her hair. The oldest looks at least fifteen, with long purple hair that’s in a high ponytail with brown doe eyes. The men are harassing the girls.

            Two men are holding the six year old, laughing as she tries to escape. Three other men have the eleven year old, two men holding her arms and playing with her hair and one man holding both her ankles. The other five surround the green haired teen.

            It seems that she has bruises all over her and there's blood dripping down her chin. “What should we do with the little brats?” One of the men holding the green haired girl asks.

“We should kill them it and get it over with.”

“No that won’t do… “

“Let’s make them scream in pain!”

“Why not take them with us? Make them are little slaves?” Everyone starts arguing.  “Enough!” The man in charge yells. “We’ll take them with us and them se-”

           “I don’t think so... “ Mujakina states in a calm voice stepping out of the shadows with me. “Let the girls go and and maybe we’ll let you leave with your lives.” I warn them in a dark voice. I tilt my head down, causing my bangs to from shadows over my eyes. On the run here I lost my hat. The men look at us with amused eyes.

            “Is that so pancake? What are you gonna do huh? Hit us with a purse? Blondy here looks like she might break if we were to hit her!” The man holding the green haired girls ankles says dropping her feet to turn towards me. Mujakina gives him a deadly glare. I look to the leader. “Either you let these girls go or we’re going to have to use force.” I warn. The leader smirks. “So you’re Akuma, The Princess From Hell? Huh you don’t look as deadly as everyone says you are.” He states.

            When he says this I stiffen, although I already knew they were here for me. “So you know who I am. Can I have the name of the scum I’m about to beat to a pulp?” I ask and he chuckles. “We’ve been looking for you for a long time, Princess From Hell.” He says ignoring my question. “And why's that?!” Mujakina asks sass in her voice. The leader turns to Mujakina.

           “And you. You’re the Shi Dragon. To answer your question, we are after you friend here because she’s been causing our guild quite some trouble. See, our Master told us to track all of you down, and bring you in. If you refuse then we’re allowed to kill everyone in your little crew, but you.” Bluenote says pointing to me. I snarl at him baring my teeth to him. “Master Hades has plans for you little Dragon princess.” Bluenote had a certain little glint in his eyes. He looked truly crazed in that moment. I glare at him. “I’ll never go back to that hell hole!” He fake pouts. “Aw that’s too bad. Lord Hades is gonna be so sad.” I scoff.

           “Why did you set the village on fire? You didn’t have to do that to get are attention.” Mujakina says, and I can see that regret from saying them instantly. We know why they did it, but we hate the reason. “Because it's so much fun to watch others suffer. To watch them scream in pain. To see the pain, sorrow, and agony when they watch their loved ones die. I gives me shivers just thinking about it right know.” Me and Mujakina glare at the sick man.

           “Tell me what dark guild I’m about to destroy, so when I tell this story people can rest assure that your gone.” Mujakina demands, but I already know the answer. Then Bluenote  tch’s. “Why don’t you ask your friend? I’m sure she knows.” The leader smirks. Mujakina turns her head slightly towards me. I take a deep breath then tell her the name I hate. No despise is more like it. Slowly letting out my breath I growl.

                “Grimoire Heart…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you could please tell me if it was a good read! I would really appreciate it!


	2. The burning house part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song on repeat while writing. You don't have to listen to it for the whole chapter, but definitely at the end. Here"s the link //www.youtube.com/embed/iPeeAgfHJmg

*Akuma’s P.O.V.*

           “Grimoire Heart…” 

Is all I say. Mujakina’s eyes widen and the men start to laugh. “Thats right! Hahaha!” My bangs are still covering my eyes, and I can feel as the start to turn their pissed off red color. “I am only going to say this one more time...” I say then tilt my head up. When some of the men see my eyes a scared look crosses their faces. “... Let the girls go.” I demand. All the leader looks is amused. “No I think they can be of use to us, don't you agree boys?” He smirks and there are laughs and yeahs that go around the group.

           I chuckle darkly. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I say this then charge at the men holding the eleven year old. I punch the guy who was holding the girl's feet old, and he goes crashes into the two other men. They go flying off of her and go crashing into a building. I catch the girl before she can hit the floor. “Get them!” I here the leader snap. I look to my left and see not five feet from me that the guys that were holding the six year old on the ground moaning and groaning in pain with Mujakina looking down at them with the little girl..

 

           I set them girl down and tell the girl, “When your sister is free I want you to help her get out of here. Go the the forest, I’m having a friend helping everyone there.” She nods her head and takes a few steps back. I turn around just in time to catch a fist, just inches away from my face. I know the man's scared. I can feel it. One of the many perks of being the only hells dragon slayer. I can sense emotions, and sometimes the fear and angry emotions give me strength.

           With me still holding his hand, I give him an uppercut to the gut. He drops to the ground passed out. I turn my back to Mujakina looking at her in the corner of my eyes and nod once. ‘Time to get serious.’ Mujakina nods back, setting to six year old on the ground and telling her to stay with her sister. I look in front of me and see more men than before, and there charging towards me and Mujakina, but now they’re using their magic. With the little blonde hair girl is out of the way we can really get serious.

              “Hells Dragons Fiery Roar!” I yell and purple and black flames, with shadow blades shoot from my mouth. My attack hits a few men, sending them flying. I chuckle. “I really did warn you…” All of a sudden an attack is sent my way. It sends me crashing into an building. "Akuma!!" Mujakina yells. She turns to the men from across from her. "You're gonna pay for that..." Mujakina snarls at them and I know what's coming next. She's going to use her most powerful and darkest Take-over soul. The Shi Dragon.

               Mujakina giggles at them with a sickly sweet voice. To be quite honest that laugh can send shivers down my spin. As the dark swirls around and covers her she shouts. "Take-over Shi Dragon!" At the end of saying that her voice gets a little deeper. Then the darkness explodes around her and reveals her new form.

               Her blonde hair that's always in a fishtail, is flowing freely down her back now pure white. Mujakina's beautiful forest green eyes, are now a glowing blood red, and the usual sweet smile of my best friend has disappeared and now all that's left is a sickening smile that would make even Hades the Lord Of The Underworld, shiver in fear. Trust me it’s happened before.

              I climb out of the hole that was made from me crashing into the building. At first I’m a little unsteady but then I balance myself out. After a second of making sure I can walk, I walk up beside Mujakina. Looking straight ahead without looking at Mujakina I ask very vaguely. “Should I to power up to your level?”

             Mujakina looks at me and shakes head. “No…” Then she smirks. “All you would do is destroy the village not help it, and we don't need that right now.” I sigh a little aggravated. Sure I’ve done that before, but it was just one time. I mean seriously! You destroy one village and you never hear the end of it.

            I see that the men across from us are still surrounding the fifteen year old. I quickly talk to Mujakina in my mind. But it’s very weak. I can talk to people but only if I know them really well or they're in range. “Mujakina we need to get to the girl. Their still surrounding her.” I tell Mujakina. “Yeah I know. I noticed that to. Got any ideas?” Mujakina asks.

           I think for a moment and the men across for us are getting a little aggravated that we’re not attacking. Then I get an idea. “Yeah I think I got som-” I get interrupted by one of the men.

           “Alright that’s enough staring! Time to get to business!” He yells and comes at me, hold his fist high ready to punch me with everything he’s got. “Okay new plan! Just get the girl!” I mentally yell at Mujakina. I duck under the guy's fist and as I pass him a give him an uppercut to the gut. He groans in pain but recovers quickly. More of Grimoire Heart's men come at me.  I see in the corner of my eye that at least six men are attacking Mujakina head on. 'That's not such a good idea, but whatever... It's your funeral I guess.' I think to myself as I yet again dodge a punch aimed for my face.

           I quickly elbow a man behind me in the gut, and when he hunches over in pain I quickly elbow him in the face sending him falling to the ground, rendering him unconscious. A guy with black hair comes at me with a lightning fist. He punches me in the gut sending electricity throughout my body, and pain shoots through my stomach. I hunch over for a second then regain myself. Before he can punch me in the face I grab his fist. Electricity shocks my hand as I flip him over my shoulder. As the other men try to punch and kick me, I douge swiftly not even breaking a sweat. All of a sudden I hear a yell. “Akuma!”

           I turn my attention to wear I heard the yell and see Suki running towards us, with Scar flying behind her. “Akuma behind you!” Scar yells. Before I can do anything pain goes shooting though my jaw. I drop to the floor because of the force of the punch.

           The men start to kick me every where while I’m on the ground. I curl into a ball trying to prevent “Akuma!” Suki yells again. “Icicle Wing Attack of the Ice Dragon!” Suddenly the kicking stops. I open my eyes to see Suki breathing hard and the men that were attacking me knocked out all around me. I try to stand and gasp as pain shoots through my ribs, back neck, and legs, causing me to fall right back down. Scar transformers into her tiger form and runs up to me.

 

            “Are you ok?” Scar asks. “Yeah… Totally. Just fell cause I felt like it.” I say sarcastically giving her a small glare. She gives my a look. “Okay come on, grab onto my neck. Suki!” Scar says catching Suki’s attention. Suki snaps her gaze from the men on the ground and looks at me. I know what she’s thinking and what she wants to do. She wants to tear them apart piece by piece. “Yeah?” Suki asks.

             “Come help your sister on my back.” Scar demands. Suki starts to make her way over to us but I shake my head. “No, I need to help Mujakina.” I state. Suki looks at me like I’m crazy, and maybe I’m- wait scratch that, I know I’m crazy. “Are you kidding me?! You cant even walk!” Suki yells. I roll my eyes. “I’m fine see…” I say trying to get up. I us Scar as support and when I’m finally up I let go of her neck slowly making sure that I actually can in fact stand.

             I look over to Mujakina and see that she’s still fighting three men, but four men laying on the ground knocked out.  “Akuma it looks like Mujakina’s got it. Come on, some more men are still setting the house’s on fire!” Scar says looking around to see if anyone was coming near us. I look around too seeing that house’s on the outside the village are being set to flame. “Akuma….” I turn to Suki. “Yeah?” I question. She looks worried. “How are we going to stop the fire from spreading? We’re closing us in with the fire.”

            I think for a minute then an idea pops in my head. I turn to Suki and see that she’s looking at the fire in fear. “Suki, Scar.” I say getting their attention. They turn to me. “I’ve got an idea. Suki can you use ice goddess right now or are you to warn out?” I ask. Her eyes go wide. “”You want me to…. “ She trails off. I nod my head. “You think you can do it.” She nods her head in determination. “I can.”

            “Okay I want you to go to the middle of the village and us her as far as you can.” I tell her then turn to Scar. “I want you to go with her.” Scar admittedly she shakes her head. “No! I’m your guardian. I’m staying with you.”

“No you’re going with her.”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“What if you get hurt?!”

“Glad to know you have so much faith in me.”

“Akuma I’m not going.”

“Yes you are!”

“Akuma quit, this isn’t a ga-”

               “STOP!!” Suki yells. Scar and I turn towards her. “Scar Akuma can handle herself! You know that! So stop being childish and come with me! I need someone to watch my back, I’m varneridal when casting a spell like this.”  Suki yells at Scar. Scar sighs then turns back to me. “Fine, I’ll go but you stay safe.” She demands. I nod. “That goes for you too. The both of you.” I say pointing to them both. They nod. “Okay now go!” I tell them and Suki climbs on Scar’s back and they take off running.

                I look back to Mujakina and see that she’s knocked out one more guy but I can see sweat forming on her forehead and know that she's pushing her limit. I make my way over to Mujakina. One of the guys goes to kick Mujakina in the gut, but I intervene and punch him in the face with a black and gold flame surrounding my fist. He stumbles back a little then finds his footing.

                He looks to me and grunts. “I thought we finished you off?” He says, wiping his mouth, from the blood that was dribbling down his chin. I chuckle lifting me fists up to  my face. “It takes more than that to take me down sweetcheeks.” He lunges at me and goes to punch me in the face. I quickly dodge, moving out of the way of his fist. I pull my leg back and kick him in the shin, and while he’s bent over I punch him in the face knocking him out instantly.

Dodge

                  I turn to Mujakina and see that she’s finished off the two men that she was facing. I sigh and head over to Mujakina, who is currently inspecting a wound that was inflicted during the fight on her abdomen . “You alright?” I ask Mujakina. She nods her nod lifting up her shirt revealing a small cut. “Yeah, it’s just a scratch.” She says putting her shirt back down.

                  Right then I see a bright blue light above me and Mujakina. It’s a beautiful Light blue, with lighter and darker shades of blue in it. The blue light passes over us to the end of the village. Mujakina and I look to each other, knowing who is doing this. Me with calm eyes while Mujakina’s were wide with alarm. “You had Suki use to the ice goddess?! Are you out of your mind?” Mujakina yells. “She could get hurt doing that spell! You know Kupala hates it when she’s summoned!”

                    Kupala Is the Ice goddess that Suki can summon. Kupala doesn't like to be summoned, The Goddess of Ice doesn’t like humans too much either. Don’t ask. She had a bad relationship with a man once and it totally changed her perspective on humans, and it wasn’t for the better. So she only saw the evil in humans and never would go deeper. That is until she met mine and Suki’s mother. Our mom was a wizard. A very powerful wizard one at that. She was a water and ice make mage. She could do anything with water and ice. It was amazing what she could do, to making a play house out of water to making a mouse out of ice and making it move. Mom was so powerful that she could summon Kupala. It takes a lot of magic power to summon her. It’s kind of like summoning a Celestial spirit, but Kupala isn’t a spirit she’s a goddess. At first Kupala hated moms guts. When mom first summoned Kupala, the Ice Goddess legitimately tried to kill her but after mom calmed her down Kupala started to see the good in her and could see that there wasn’t a evil bone in her body. The ice goddess and our mother formed a bond over the years. But after mom died she was outraged. She went back to hating everyone and everything. The first time Suki summoned Kupala it was on accident. Suki by no means tried to summon her, it just kind of happened. At first Kupala thought Suki to be evil, but as time went by she saw a little of our mother in suki’s eyes. That same soft glint in her eyes that could calm even the guard dogs of hell. Even though Kupala hated all humans again she stayed with Suki and allowed the young Ice Dragon Slayer to continue to summon her. I think it was just out of respect for our mother, but still it’s something.

                          The brilliant light shines so bright that I have to duck my head and shield my eyes for the blinding light. Then after a few seconds you can hear harsh wind blowing and it start to get colder. The light dims down a bit, so I take that as a sign that I can uncover my eyes. I look up to see a beautiful Ice creature up in the sky looking down on the blazing village. She has white long hair like fresh fallen snow that flows down to her back. She had bright golden eyes. She had on a sky blue kimono robe with white delicate flowers all over it. Lastly she had two samurai swords. One long one and a small one hanging from her belt on her waist. Kupala glared at the fire and took a deep breath. When she lets go of her breath, her icy breath putting out the fire’s and freezing over the whole town whilst she was at it. After she’s done she looks around at her work, looking impressed then she disappears.

                           I look around all the groaning and moaning bodies with ice now covering everything and notice something. “Mujakina?” I ask uneasily. She looks up from where she us looking at an unconscious guy on the ground. “Yeah.”  “Where's Bluenote?” I asked starting to panic. “I don’t see him. Mujakina did you fight him?” She shakes her head no, now looking worried. “I thought you did.”

                            My eyes widen even more. “Shit!” I yell running in the direction that Scar and Suki went. “Wait Rynn! What are you doing?!” Mujakina asks running after me. ‘Somethings not right.’ He wouldn't just leave. He would have stayed and fought… but he left. Why would he do that? I think to myself ignoring Mujakina. Then it hits me.

Suki!


	3. Chapter Three: Where do we go now?

Chapter Three

*Akuma’s P.O.V*

 

 

              Please Suki be okay. I think to myself as I run towards the center of town.  “Akuma! Akuma!” Mujakina yells from behind me. I turn my head to her but don’t stop running. “What are you doing?! Suki put out all the fires, so what's the rush?” Mujakina says catching up to me matching my speed.

 

              “Blue Note. He wasn’t there when the fight ended. He never backs down without a fight. Never.” I say with certainty. “He wouldn't have just run away. He’s to prideful for that. No he’s up to something worse than setting the village on fire, I just know it!” Mujakina looks to me, breathing getting heavy with every few steps. “What do you think he’ll do?” I don’t answer Mujakina, just run faster. He better not do anything. Cause if he does I’ll burn him to a pile of ashes.

 

                At just the thought of Suki being hurt I run even faster. Not caring if Mujakina is beside me or not. She’ll eventually catch up. As I’m running, breath heavy and adrenalin pumping, I notice how deadly the white snow around me looks. Ice could be a beautiful thing, but it could also be very dangerous if in the wrong hands.   All around me snow covers the earth and the houses. Sharp icicles hanging from almost every surface, the sunlight hitting them just right and making them glow and sparkle. 

 

 

*#*#*#*

Earlier

Suki’s P.O.V.

 

 

     Scar skids to a stop in front of the big fancy fountain in the center of town. I jump down off of her quickly then make my way towards the water. “God Suki, what have you been eating. I feel like I just ran with a Vulcan on my back.” Scar complains while poofing into her smaller from stretching her back. I look behind me as I speak to her. “That's not very nice Scar." I state giving her a pointed look. I turn back to the fountain staring into the water watching me reflection for a few seconds. "Would you hurry up? I don't know if we were followed or not. I don't want to get ambushed while your casting your spell." Scar said looking around the empty town walking closer to me. 

    "Then keep a look out. I don't want to be attacked either but it is a possibility. I can't be interrupted while I'm casting the spell. You know what will happen if I do." I tell her glancing down at her. We stare at each other for a few seconds, me staring into silver eyes her staring into ice blue ones. Finally she sighs and turns her head away nodding her head. "Okay, fine. I'll go keep watch. Just hurry up." She turns away, walking across the street. While she's walking she turns into her tiger form letting out a load roar. She turns around and tells me, "Don't let her intimated you. And don't get her angry." as she walks away.

  I take a deep breath trying to ease my nerves. “Ok Suki you can do. You can do this. Just don’t make her mad. That all you have to do. Just convince her to put out the fire's.” I say to myself, trying not to think of what Kupala would do if she got mad. Actually if she got mad at me it might end in our favor. Kupala doesn't like humans. She actually despises us. When mom passed Kupala had be given to me. When She found out that mom was gone and that I was the one keeping her ring safe her about killed me to get her necklace back. You see, summoning Gods and Goddesses is much like summoning celestial spirits. The only difference is how you summon them and with what. For the Gods and Goddesses they have a item that they have put a piece of their soul in. For intense Kupala put part of her soul in a necklace. I don't really know why they put a piece of their soul in a object but i think it has something to do with them protecting humans and from time to time helping them out.

  I look down at the fountain, taking deep breaths as I do. I raise my hands to the sky and tilt my head back closing my eyes. "Oh Great Goddess, ruler of the sea. I summon thee to help me." I chant with my eyes still closed and my arms still up. I can feel my energy already draining. I can feel my power flowing out of me and into the sky. " Oh Great Goddess, ruler of the sea. I summon thee to help me!" I shout one last time poring all my power and energy into the spell. Suddenly the temperature drops as a shiver goes down my spine.

  "What do you want child." A cold and emotionless voice speaks out. I open my eyes to see Kupala standing on the other side of the fountain staring at me with cold deep blue eyes, so blue that I swear you could see the ocean in them. Her hair was a pure blue flowing gracefully down her back in a beautiful braid. Her skin was just a shade lighter. Her skin seemed to be glowing in the sunlight. She truly looked godly. 

  "Well? Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stare?" Kupala questioned a little aggravated as she walked to stand in front of me. I snapped out of me trance and run to her smiling a big goofy smile. When I was in front of her I quickly pulled her in for a hug. SHe froze just standing there for a few seconds then she spoke.

  "If you don't get off of me in the next three seconds I will kill you." She states. I let go of her knowing that she won't actually kill me. I take a step back and crane my head up to look her in the eye. "Its been a long time." I say with a grin on my face. "Not long enough if your still alive." Kupala says plainly looking away from me. 

  "Well that's not very nice." I tell her pouting. She ignores me as she says, "Where are we? And where's that ignorant big sister of yours?" She questions looking around the deserted town. She looks back to me waiting for an answer. "Well you see..." I scratch the back of my neck. "Iwokeupthismoringandwantedtogoplayinthesnowsoigotakumaandmajikinatocomewithmethenwhenwewereheadinghomethescaryguyspoppedoutofnowhereandstartedattakingussoakumatoldmetocomesummonyousoyoucouldhelpus." I finish taking a deep breath. I look to Kupala to see her just staring at me.

  "Let me get this straight," I begins. "You wanted to get play in the snow, then where you where done playing your childish games you started to go home. On your way home the 'scary guys' came out and attacked you. Your sister told you to summon me so that I can help you. Is that correct?" She asks and I nod my head with hope filled eyes that she'll help. I could tell that she was thinking it over in her head, wondering if her should help me or not. She suddenly turned away from me and said, "Not a chance I'm helping you." She started to walk away but what I said froze her completely. "It's them Kupala. The ones that took mom away." I say gravely looking down at the ground. She turns back to me with her eyes as cold as ever. Then with her voice deadly cold she asks.

"Where?" 

 

*#*#*#*

Present

                   

 

   “Mujakina!! Get Scar!!”  I yell, running in the burning house along with Mujakina. I start to frantically search the burning house for Suki.

   “Suki!!!” I yell looking around in search for my blue haired sister, but all I see are black flames. I try using what little magic I have left to put the flames out but they only grow in size. ‘What the hell? Why can i put out the fire?’ Wondering why my magic won’t work, I hear creaking above me. I look up to see that the ceiling is collapsing. Just as the caves in I roll out of the way. I start to panic as i fight for air. ‘Why can’t I breath? Fire is my element. This doesn’t make any sense!’ I then try to calm myself down pushing myself to stand, but all of a sudden a piece of the ceiling comes crashing down in front of me. I roll out of the way just in time, the ceiling just inches for hitting me. "Suki! Where are you?!" I yell at the top of my lungs coughing at the end cause of all the smoak. As I'm moving farther into the house in finally hear something. 

   "Help....me..." It was only a whisper but thank the Gods I have the hearing of a dragon. I look to my right seeing Suki curled up in a ball hold a box to her chest. "Suki!" I shout trying to get to her. A ring of fire circles her, trapping her for leaving. "Suki come on! Get up we have to go!" I yell over the cracking of the fire. She doesn't respond making me even more worried. I look around seeing if I can find away around but my efforts are no use. the only way to get to her is to jump through the fire. I take a deep breath readying myself to jump through the fire.I don't give myself time think as I jump through the fire to my sister. The flames lick my legs and arms as I jump though. I ignore the pain as I rush to Suki. I drop down beside her and shake her carefully not knowing if she's injured or not. "Suki, Suki come on we got to go. We gotta get out of here." I tell her trying to get her up. "Suki, come on snowflake we got to go." She opens her eyes looking around trying to figure out what's happening. 

"Suki. Suki come on." I tell her getting her to her feet. The whole time I'm trying to get her up she keeps a hard grip on the box in her hand. I look at the box trying to figure out what's in it, but i figured I should probably focus on us getting out and not worry about what's in the box. I look around the room, trying to find a exit, when I spot the window. No fires in the way of the window so I swing one of Suki's arms over my shoulder limping towards the window. I set Suki down so that i can try and open the window. I try lifting it but no avail. After awhile of trying to open I think to myself 'Fuck it. Its burning to the ground anyway'.  I take off my jacket wrapping it around me hand before punching the glass. It instantly shatters. Dropping the jacket I grab ahold of Suki and lift her up dragging her to the window while she still clutched the box to her chest. She starts to climb out and soon is safely outside in the snow. I quickly jump out as a piece a the ceiling drops to where I was standing. I turn around to see our house completely up in flames. All our stuff, all our clothes burning up in flames right in front of me. I bend down leaning on my knees breathing deeply, thankful for the fresh air.

   "Akuma! Suki!" A voice shouts from the right of use. I straighten up and look to the side to see Mujakina holding Scar to her chest and running to us. She drops to the ground next to Suki leaning down to give her a hug with Scar still in her arms. "Akuma?" Says a small voice. Mujakina pulled back from Suki looking down at Scar. I drop to my knees as well, as Mujakina gently hands me Scar. "Yeah Scarlet?" I ask looking at her with concern. She had ashes covering her from head to paw. 

   "Your an asshole." She says weakly opening her eyes to look at me and smirks. I laugh throwing my head back. I look down to her and say, "That's my girl." Scar flies out of my arms hovering in front of us. Then a cough rang out. I looked to Suki as she coughed violently. I move to the other side of her helping her sit up. Once she calms down she looks around noticing the huge fire in front of us. She gasps covering her mouth with her hand. "Our home." She says sadly looking at our once home as it went up in flames. She turns to me and hugs me squashing the box in between us. When she pulls away I ask her what's in the box.

   "Suki, what's so important in that box that you just had to get. you could have gotten yourself killed." I tell her sternly but still softly. Suki stays quiet as she looks at the box. She hands the box over to me silently. I take it from her glancing up at Mujakina questionable. She just shrugs her shoulders. Opening the box I see what was so important. 

   "It's moms stuff." I state confused. Suki catches my attention. "Not only moms stuff. I grabbed what I thought we would need. I also grabbed a picture of your family Mujakina." Shyly she looks to Mujakina, to see that her eyes are a little cloudy. Mujakina pulls her into another huge. "Thank you Suki." She whispers in her ear. Suki nods slowly and smiles at Mujakina as she pulls away. I continue to search through the bx finding a bigs bag of what I assume is gems, Some clothes for all of us, and a map.

   "What are we going to do now Akuma?" Scar asks looking around grabbing everyone's attention. "We can't stay here. Not anymore. They know we're here now." She tells me. I look around to, checking our surroundings. "We find somewhere else to live." I state, standing up and wiping all the snow off me. As I stand I wince feeling pain all over my body. I try to mask my pain, being successful because no one asks about it.

   The others follow my lead, standing and wiping themselves off. "Yeah but where?" Mujakina asks still wiping off the snow. "Magnolia." I say picking up the box from the ground. "Why there?" Suki asks. I turn my head to look her dead in the eye.

"I know someone that owes me a favor. I thinks it's time I paid him a visit."

 

 

Hey guys! I know it's been a while..... Well i mean it's been a year since I last updated but I'm gonna try to make up for it! Is there anything you guys want to see happen? Want a certain character to interact with one of the o/c's? Just let me know and I'll see what I can do! I'll try to have another update before the week's over.

Pages    6.7

Words   2514


	4. Chapter Four: What? You don't remember me old man?

Chapter Four

*Akuma’s P.O.V.*

 

 

  “Akuma can we take a break?” Suki complains for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. I crane my head to the side to give her a dark look while still walking. “Ask me again and see what happens.” I warn with glaring. She glares back sticking out her tongue. I scoff and turn back to the path we were traveling on. “Why couldn’t we travel by train again?” Asks Scar hovering over us. “Cause Akuma’s a big baby and doesn’t what to deal with her motion sickness.” Mujakina states staring head.

 

“TT, I might have motion sickness but that's not the reason we’re not taking the train.” I tell her looking up to the sky, running a hand through my hair then putting my arms behind my head. “We lost most of our jewels in the fire. Suki only grabbed enough for food and clothes. Soon we’ll probably have to get a job from one of the small guilds near by just to make it to Magnolia.” I sigh staring up at the clouds above me.

 

  It’s been three days since our home was burnt to the ground. We have been traveling nonstop, only taking a break when we need to and to sleep. I have made everyone besides Scar wear a cape since we left. I didn't know if Grimoire Heart was still looking for us. Me and Mujakina decided that just to be on the safe side we should buy magical cloaks. The cloaks gave us the ability to not be tracked and to move silently. 

   We have one backpack that has one other outfit for us, our money, and our food. One person will carry it for awhile, then when she gets tired, she’ll give it to someone else. I am currently carrying the backpack. No one's really talked about what happened, but I know that they want to talk about. They're just afraid to bring it up cause of mine and Suki's past. Suki doesn't remember most or our time at Grimoire Heart. I can tell that she's curious about a lot of things but she knows that she can't ask. She might not remember her time there, but I do. The memories I have of that place still haunts me to this day. Lets just say that me and Suki haven't had the best childhood. The only good memories I have from that time is when Mom, Suki, and me would play in our rooms. Or when mom would do a magic trick for us. I wish I could forget all the bad things that happened when I was little. Make them all go away. I wish-

   "Akuma, are you ok?" Scar asks floating right in front of my face. "We've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes." Scar puts her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. I look to Suki and Mujakina who had also stopped to check on me. Suki looked concerned, but Mujakina had a knowing look on her face. She knew that what happened was still fresh on my mind. I look back to Scar and say, "Course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" I question play in cool and moving past her to continue walking. I get a few steps ahead of them then notice that they're not following me. I turn my head towards them, stuffing me hands in my pockets. "Well come on slow pokes. We can make by lunch if we hurry." When I say that, they suddenly have so much more energy, hurrying to where I'm at.

 

*#*#*#*#*#*

Four hours later

*#*#*#*#*#*

 

 

"Yes!" Suki yells shaking my arm excitedly. "We've finally made it!" She lets go of my arm running ahead the rest of us. In front of us stood the beautiful city of Magnolia. We were on a hill overlooking the whole city. Watching all the people bustling around town, minding there own business, going about their day not a care in the world. Unaware of the growing darkness of the world. 

   "Suki wait!" I raise my voice just a little so that she could hear me. She skids to a stop turning around to stare at me with wide eyes. "You need to conceal your identity while we're traveling through town. We don't know if we were followed or not. It's better to be safe than sorry." I state walking up to her and pulling her hood up over her sky blue head of hair. Suki pouts looking to the side crossing her arms in a childish way.

  "Oh stop pouting, you cry baby." Scar says flying past us towards the city. Suki, still pouting sticks her tongue out at Scar's back. She can really act like a child when she wants to. "Not so fast Scar." Mujakina calls out . Scar floats back over to us with a annoyed look on her face, crossing her arms with so much sass you could practically see itcoming off of her in waves. "What now? I'm ready to eat." Scar asks. Mujakina smirk's at her. 

   "It would bring to much attention to us if a talking flying cat was seen traveling with us." Mujakina sassed Scar. "So?" Scar questioned grumbled most likely already knowing when this is going, looking away. "So," Mujakina echoed, "It mean's you can't use your magic, and fly. You can change forms or you can sit on one off our shoulders. But you can not fly through town." Mujakina said sternly. Scar's eyes widen to the size of saucers. She turns to me for confirmation seeing if I agree, and I only nod my head, confirming that Mujakina is right. 

   "We're trying to go unnoticed. I don't want to get into anymore trouble till we get to the guild." I clarified to the group. Scar scoffs uncrossing her arms and floating to the ground her wigs poofing away. She huffed a quiet 'whatever' turning away from us as Suki snickers. Mujakina and I look to each other nodding, and pulling our hoods above our heads. 

   As we're walking through the city people stop to stare at us. They would stop what they're doing to stare at us and whisper to each other. We passed a mother and child playing passed us. The child stops and points at us smiling and Mujakina waves. The little girl tried reaching out to us but the mother grabbed her child's hand before she could. The mother hurried down the street away from us.

"So much for blending in. We stick out like a sore thumb." Scar grumbles walking on all fours in her tiger form. Scar decide that since she can't fly she should transform into her other form. I don't know why she thought that was a better idea than just walking around as a cat, but to late to have her change forms now. We're almost to the guild, and I want to get there sooner than later and not have any more delay. I sigh.

Finally I see the symbol that we've been looking for. The building in front of us looked old but had a certain aura around it. It almost seemed to have a happy kind of since to it. The building looked to have three stories add to it, with three flags at the top. The flag in the middle of the three had the Fairy Tail symbol on it. "We made it." Suki breaths, standing to my right. "And without any trouble too." Mujakina adds standing on my left. I look to them with a small smile on my face knowing they could see it. Scar takes the lead heading for the doors of the guild. 

   "We just gonna stand out here and stare all day or actually go in?" Scar questions still walking ahead of us. She stops at the door, not being able to open it and waits for us. I reach for the door and gently push it open. The door creaks open very slowly, most likely grabbing the attention of everyone from within the guild. I glance over to make sure that Mujakina and Suki's hoods were over their heads to see that they were fine. I push the door all the way open and the doors gently hit the walls of the guild allowing us to be able to see within the guild. As I had guessed everyone was staring at the entrance waiting to see what was behind the doors. 

I take a step into the building studying everyone's reaction. Half of them look confused as hell and the other half are caution of us. They stare at us with criticizing eyes, looking us up and down. I take note of how many people are in the guild. It couldn't be more than forty people. Although how you can fight so many people in here is astonishing. 

A redhead with armor steps out in front of us, blocking of way into the guild, with intimidating eyes looking us up and down trying to get a glance underneath the hood and cloak we are we're wearing. 'Well good luck with that. Cause I'm not showing you my face till I see Makarov.' I think to myself. Next a woman with beautiful long white hair and kind eyes steps up next to the redheaded female. The power that I could sense around them was astonishing. Erza looks at all of us starting at Majikina. All you can see from under her hood is her braided long blonde hair and half her face. Erza then looks to me, looking me up and down, searching for a weapon most likely. She does the same thing with suki the moves on to the at Scar. She's a little confused as to why we have a tiger, but doesn't question it.

   'They must be the Queen of Fairy Tail and The She-Devil. Otherwise known as Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. My, have they grown.' I sigh wondering if they were going to try and start a fight. They used to be at each other's throats all the time. But wouldn't that be something. Me and Titania Queen of the fairies going head to head. People would probably pay good money to see that. Titania goes to open her mouth, most likely to question why we're here, when I bet her to the punch. 

   "I'm looking for Makarov." I announce looking around the room once again. When I said that, Erza seemed to be even more guarded than before. Her stance changes from formal to defense in two seconds flat. Even Mirajane looked to be ready to fight. In retaliation Scar takes a step forward, a growl coming from the back of her throat, pulling her lips back baring her teeth to The Queen of Fairies. Erza then requips her sword into her hand taking a fighting stance.

   "Now, now," Mujakina steps in holding her hands out. "We're not here for trouble. All we want it to talk to your guild Master." Mujakina interjects trying to the tension. "If you're not here looking for trouble then you won't mind removing those hoods of your's so we may see who you are." Erza countered, her voice strong. Mujakina looks at me and I shake my head. 

   "We can't do that." I informed the Titania shaking my head, "Not until talk to your guild master. Now where is he. We've traveled a long way to see him." I say making my way in front of Mirajane. She probably knows where he's at. 

  "Whats going on down here? This is probably the quietest I've ever heard you brats." A Old scruffy voice speaks out. Finally, now we making progress. Everyone had stood up when Erza had pulled out her sword, so when they parted like the red sea I knew it was him. Erza is in my way so I couldn't see him. I stepped to the side and finally saw him. 'He's shorted then I remember.' I smirk to myself. He looks to me and my group with confusion on his his. "What's the meaning of this?" He asks turning to Erza. I chuckle. 

I reach up to pull my hood down running a hand through my hair the others following my lead. My head is tilted down and my eyes are closed. "What? You don't remember me old man?" I ask with a smirk lifting my head up.

 

 

Hey guys! I got this chapter done quieter than I thought I was going to.                                                                                       Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I would love to hear what you guys think.                                                                 I'm so excited for the next chapter! That's when Akuma and the others meet the whole gang. 

Pages      5.8

Words      2173


	5. Chapter Five:; YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER?!

*previously*

  "Whats going on down here? This is probably the quietest I've ever heard you brats." A Old scruffy voice speaks out. Finally, now we making progress. Everyone had stood up when the redhead had pulled out her sword, so when they parted like the red sea I knew it was him. The redhead is in my way so I couldn't see him. I stepped to the side and finally saw him. 'He's shorted then I remember.' I smirk to myself. He looks to me and my group with confusion on his his. "What's the meaning of this?" He asks turning to the redhead. I chuckle. 

I reach up to pull my hood down running a hand through my hair the others following my lead. My head is tilted down and my eyes are closed. "What? You don't remember me old man?" I ask with a smirk lifting my head up.

 

 

*Present*

Chapter Five

*Akuma's P.O.V.*

   

   Makarov's eyes widen when he see my face, a look a disbelief spread across his face. "Child, is that really you?" He questions puzzled. I still have a smirk on my face, and raise a eyebrow. "Who do you think it is? The tooth fairy? Seems you're losing your touch in your old age, Gramps." I said jokingly crossing my arms. "And shorter." I add chuckling just a bit. The last time I had seen him was when we met Mujakina. I was just ten at the time, with Suki being eight, and we hadn't met Scar yet so it was just the two of us moving from place to place. Mujakina had ran away from home, and was in need of help. She looked starved, had dirt and grime all over her, and had a few scratches here and there. So me and Suki took her to the abandoned house we were staying at and contacted Makarov. He was the only one I could trust at that time.

   When he got to our home he had brought a scary lady with him, whom I now know as Porlyusica. She pink hair that was pulled up into a neat bun with bangs hanging from each side of her face. Their where wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, probably from frowning to much, and pitch black eyes that seemed to see your very soul. Makarov told me she was an old friend of his and that she was a healer. I was weary of her helping Mujakina, because I felt a strong sense to protect her, like I protect Suki. But after some convincing I aloud Porlyusica to heal my new friend.

   Makarov's laughs loudly, grinning like a madman. "It's been too long brat!" He beamed up at us. MAkarov turns to look at Suki and Mujakina taking in their features. "My, my how you've three grown. I'm glad to see that you stay with Akuma." They smile politely and wave in response. Makarov then see's Scar in between Mujakina and me. He raises in eyebrow at her then turns to me. "I see you've made some friends in the years. Who might this be?" He questions looking back to Scar.

  I smirk reaching down to pet Scar's head. "This here is Scar. She's an exceed, she protects Suki, Mujakina, and me from danger." I tell Makarov proudly. At the mention of the word Exceed he raises his eyebrow again. "Interesting." He mutters to himself, but I hear him. I'm confused as to why it's interesting to have an exceed traveling with me, but I don't question in. "Master, you now these people?" The redhead from earlier questions looking us up and down. Still weary of us I guess. "Why yes. I've known these girls since they're were just children." Makarov said looking to the redhead. "You don't need to be so onguard Erza. They're not here to hurt anyone." He waves his hand easing her conscience just a little. 'Ah, that's her name. Why couldn't I remember that?' I ask myself.

   "Akuma." Mujakina chimed in. I turn towards her in question wondering what she wants. She clears her throat motioning towards the guild master standing in front of me. It takes me a minute to get what she's trying to say, then it hits me. Ohhhhhhhh. Thats right. I facepalm myself for forgetting why we traveled all this way. 

   "There's a reason we came to see you." I say, my voice changing to a more serious tone. He frowns up at me see how my carefree attitude was gone. "I see," I muses, "So you didn't just come to see me for old times sake?" He questions, but it sounds more like a statement. I huff, a small weak smile appearing on my face. "If only that was the case." I tell him softly. Makarov hums while nodding. He motions for me to follow him, but before I do I turn to Mujakina. 

   "Keep Suki and Scar out of trouble while I'm talking with Makarov please?" I ask looking at her with pleading eyes. Mujakina eyebrows pull down in confusion. "We're not coming with you?" She asks in a almost hurt voice. When that was said Suki and Scar turn their heads to look at us. I sigh. "Why can't we go in with you?" Suki's sweet voice mumbled. "Aren't we a team? Family?" She continues looking at me with those wide pure blue puppy dog eyes of hers. 

   "Of course we're family. And don't you say otherwise." I tell her sternly. It's at that time I notice everyone was still watching us. I look to Mujakina. "Mujakina I need you to trust me." I tell her firmly. We just stare at each other for a few seconds then she sighs giving in. 

   "Fine," She states, "But I want to know all of the details when your done." Mujakina finishes Smiling a little. I return the small smile. I turn around, walking up to Makarov who's waiting at the bottom of the staircase waiting for me patiently. Me and the old man have a lot to talk about.

 

*#*#*#*#*#*

 

 

"He what?" Makarov asks in disbelief. "He burned down the village Gramps. Not just my house but the whole village." I exclaimed. "He's not pulling any more punches anymore. There's no telling what he'll do next." I continuing to rattle on.

   "Hold on, hold on, hold on," He repeats till I stop my rant and look at him. "Breath," He tells me, and I take a deep breath, "Now tell me exactly what happened Akuma." He told me sternly. Okay so I haven't made much since since we've walked through the doors to his office area. Once we had sat down and just started rambling on and on not really making any sense. 'Clam yourself, or he's not going to be able to help you' I think to myself. I take another deep breath before I start my story again but much slower than last time.

   "Okay. Well when Suki woke up she wanted to have a snow day. She convinced all of us to take her to the edge of the forest to play in the snow. So we did. We all went and played games in the snow. But then we got tired so we decided to head back home. On our way home we noticed that something was off. There was no one around, not a soul to be found. That's when we head the scream. And the fire. We hurried to where we had heard the scream to find that it was BlueNote and his little puppets. They had two girls held hostage. He was apparently waiting for us. He told us that he was looking for us and that he wanted me back. BlueNote basically said that his master didn't care if Suki was brought dead or alive. There was fire everywhere. On every building. On every bush and tree. It was just everywhere. 

"I told Suki to take Scar and try to get Kupala to help us. So her and Scar left to do what I told them while Mujakina and I dealt with BlueNote and his henchmen. While Mujakina and I were busy with fight off all the mindless men, BlueNote had escaped. When all the men were dealt with Suki had got Kupala to help and I know that because everything was covered in snow. All the fires were put out. But something didn't feel right to me. I felt like something bad was going to happen to Suki so I just started to run. I ran to the house thinking that's where she would be. When I reached the house half the building was up in flames. Suki was in the house. She wanted to grab some personal belongings. Apparently when BlueNote escaped he went to our house and set it on fire. 

"I told Mujakina to find Scar while I looked for Suki. I got her out ect, ect, and here we are. All in one piece. But since then I haven't been able to sleep. Knowing that he's still looking for me, it worries me. I can't go back to that place. To him." I say ending my rant once again. Half way though I had gotten up from my seat to pace back and forth, flailing my arms around here and there. I look to Makarov whos sitting on top of his desk, eyes closed, and a beer mug in his hand. He hums taking a gulp of his drink sigh when he pulls the glass away.

   "Well that's quite the story there child." He tells me eyes still closed. "But that's not the only thing that's on your mind, now is it?" He questions opening his eyes, staring me down. I sit back down in my chair in front of his desk, and sigh shaking my head. "No, it's not." I confirm slouching my shoulders just a bit and slumping back in my chair.

   "I'm worried about Suki." I answer looking down at the ground. "He's seems to want to kill her and I can't let that happen. I'm..... I'm scared what he's going to do next." I confess biting my lip. When I'm nervous of confused I'll bite my lip out of habit. And it doesn't help that I sharp canine teeth that could break my skin easily. 

   Makarov sighs putting down his mug and opening his eyes. "Child, I will not let that happen to your sister, and neither will you. If you'd like, you can stay at Fairy Hills. Or I could give you a job and send you on your way, and watch over your family while you're working, or take them with you. It's you choice." Makarov states lifting his mug back up to his mouth to take a gulp. Could I really? Could I stay here? Or would that put us and them into more danger?

   Makarov seeing my distort face speaks up. "If you're worried about me and those brats down there, don't be. They are more than capable of taking care of themselfs." He reassures me. I ease a little him having said that but not quite. Mujakina, Suki, and Scar would still be in danger. I decide to speak of these concerns. "But my family would still be in danger. And I appreciate to kindness but I don't want to bring this upon you." 

"Then why did you seek my help?" Makarov questions genuinely confused. "If not for help and shelter then for what?" He adds. 'I... I don't know why. Makarov was just the first person I thought of, and he's someone I know I can trust.' Maybe I can stay. I do trust him. I look up at Makarov knowing my decision. 

"Okay. We'll stay." I confirm looking Makarov in the eye. A look of approval shone from his face along with a bright smile.  

  "Well that's good. Maybe you should even consider joining the guild." He states already heading for the door.

 

 

*#*#*#*#*#*

 

 

When we came out of the office to the balcony the guild was as lively as ever. Everyone seemed to be back to their normal selves. Well I mean, I don't know how they're supposed to act or how they act but I think that this is how they go about their everyday lives. Some people were at the bar, others just sitting around the tables chatting, and this one dude that was standing in front of what I assume is the job board, just staring at it. I look for the girls before Makarov makes the announcement. I find them sitting at a table smack dab in the middle of the guild, talking with some of the guild members. A guy with raven black hair and stormy blue eyes was sitting next to Mujakina smiling at her, and might I add that this guy had barely any clothes on. Suki was sitting across from Mujakina with a woman who looked like she was onl wearing a bikini from where I was standing. She had long brown hair and a mug of what I assume to be beer in her hand. Scar was sitting on the table in her smaller form talking with Red. Scar was telling her a story by the looks of it, and Red was listening very intensely. A small smile appears on my face, softening my features. 'Maybe this will be good for them. ' 

   "Alright you brats! Listen up!" Makarov yells gaining everyone's attention. They all stop what they're doing to stare at Makarov and me. He continues when it's quiet. "This is Akuma Dalgon. She and her family will be staying at the guild for so time. So treat them as you would treat any guest." He said loudly so everyone could hear him clearly, but then someone shouts, "Wait! You mean Hell's Princess! That Akuma Dalgon?!" The man that had yelled, had pure white hair that was spiked and huge muscles. He was huge! Makarov smiles and confirms, "Why yes. The very same." And I swear everyone looks at me and the girls like we had three heads or something. 

   "But since their our guest's, that means no fighting them." He states sternly. Quite a few people groan, which causes me to raise my eyebrow at them. Do they really want to fight me? That would be quite amusing for me. I hear the man with the raven hair sitting next to Suki mumble, "Someone better give flame princess the memo." At first I thought he was talking about me. I was going to go down there and give him the memo myself, but then the girl that was sitting next to Mujakina quietly tells the raven haired man, "I think we shouldn't tell Natsu. It'd be funny to see him get his ass handed to him." Who's Natsu? I hum to myself. Natsu, Natsu, where have I heard that name from? 

   "They've traveled a long way to be here, so let's celebrate them for getting here safely!" Makarov yells jumping down from the balcony and onto the bar, where he's handed a mug by the woman with white hair. Whats her name! I know I know this. I've meet her before when I was little. Same with Red. What is it! 'Mara?... No, maybe Mary?... Ugh that's not it. Mary jane? Is it Mary Jane?' I think to myself trying really hard to remember. It's just on the tip of my tongue. I groan making my way down to the girls. The name will come back to me later. 

   When Makarov told everyone to celebrate, the whole guild erupted into cheers, yelling at one another. I make it down the stairs and weave around people trying to get to the girls. I had to pass a few people out of my way to get to them. When I got to the table the girls were laughing again all staring at Scar. I'm guessing She told a joke, and a very funny one at that. Even Red herself was laughing slightly. 

   "It's good to know you guys are having a good time." I tell them coming up right behind Suki, a small smile on my face. Everyone at the table stops what they're doing to look at me. "Akuma! You were in there for forever!" Suki says exaggerating, turning around with her eyes a little wide. I snort at her. "Makarov and I had a lot to discuss." I say reminding her. I look to Red who was sitting in front of Scar eating a piece of cake. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My names Akuma. I don't think we got off on the best of terms" I say reaching my hand over the table to sake her hand. She puts her fork down and grabs my hand, shaking it firmly. 

   "It's all well now. I'm Erza." She states letting go. I sit down in between Suki and the girl wearing a bikini, noticing that she is in fact wearing pants. The unknown girl next to me smiles at me. "I'm Cana. So your the famous Hell Princess?" She asks lifting the mug to her lips. I smirk at her, "That would be me. But I prefer Akuma if you don't mind." 

   "Why would that be?" I male voice questions. I turn trying to find the person that asked and found out it was the guy sitting next to Mujakina. "I'm Gray by the way." He says coolly introducing himself. "Well Gray," I simpered, "I'll have you know that the name Hell's Princess is not one I like very much. It makes me feel like I'm above everyone else and I don't like that." I say lightly. He stares at me for a second, studying me as does everyone.

   "Wait." Cana interjected. "If your the famous Hell's Princess then that means...." She trails off looking at Suki and Mujakina she eyes widening. "That means you guys are the Shi-dragon and Furozun!" She exclaims very loudly. Mujakina and Suki smile and laugh at her while Scar and I just smirk. "That's right! You figured it out" Suki cheers smiling brightly at the girl. 

   Once Cana had calmed down a bit Mujakina got up to get her another mug of beer. Everyone was having a great time just laughing and telling stories. Some of the guild members got into a fight but tat was quickly settled by Makarov by him slamming on giant fist on to the unlucky guild members. At some point I had gotten up from the table to go to the bar trying to get a dink but then members of the guild started to come up to introduce themselves. It took my about a hour trying to get to the bar. When I got there the beautiful lady with the long white hair was behind the bar cleaning a few glasses. 

   "Hey." I call getting her attention. She looks up and smiles the brightest smile at me. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asks in the softest sweetest voice. I sit down on one of the stools telling her, "Can I have a water please?" I ask. She nods her head and grabs a glass from behind her filling in up with water. "Here you go Akuma." She says setting the glass in front of me. 

  "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I state picking up the drink and bringing it to my lips. I take a gulp feeling the cold liquid travel down my throat. "Oh, I'm Mirajane." She tells me smiling. Aha! I knew it had to be something like Mary Jane. I was so close too. "I see you friends are enjoying themselves." She states nodding her head towards the girls who were now had more people sitting at their table. I smile at them and nod my head. "Yeah it seems like it."

   "So how ha-" Mirajane is cut of by the doors to the guild being slammed opened. Everyone stops what their doing to stare at the door way for the second time today. I try to peek my head above everyone else and catch a glimpse of pink spiky hair. Who is that? I try to get another glimpse of the unknown person with pink hair, but I catch a whiff of something I've only ever smelled on Suki. I close my eyes and start sniffing letting my nose lead the way, pushing people out of my way when I need to, trying to get to the source of the smell. It smell good, like really good, and I have no idea why. The smell was getting closer and closer.

   My thoughts get interrupted when I bump into a firm surface making me stumble back. I open my eyes to see black orbs staring at me. The man in front of me had pink hair and sharp coal black eyes. He had a white scaly scarf around his neck, a black opened vest that showcased his six pack. I might have stared a little when I saw it.  The man before me had a shocked expression on her face. That's when he pointed at me exclaiming, 

"YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER?!" 

   

 

Oh my god! Guys! I have 43 hearts and 732 reads! AHHHHHH! Thank you guys so much! On a different note, how did you guys like the chapter! Was it good? How did you like how I introduced Natsu? I would love y'alls input!

 

 

Pages    9.7

Words   3634 

I once knew a boy. He wasn't a prince, He wasn’t very bright, and he didn’t have money. But he protected me, fought for me, and gave me the greatest gift….”

“What did he give you?”

“..... Love.”


End file.
